Follow the Music
by fanpire.x
Summary: Evan Taylor isn't always alone in his quest to find his parents. He meets a young girl named Isabella Swan along the way. And guess what? Turns out, she can hear the music too. *Bella/Evan - pre-Twilight, during AR movie*
1. Prologue: Place of Peace

**AN:** So, I know I said I wasn't gonna be posting this story up for a while, but I've keep it locked away for about two years now - I just want to get it out :P It's finished, and small, so I'll just post the chapters up whenever I get around to checking them over for the last time :] This story should have a sequel, but that won't happen for AGES 'cause I'm too busy to write a whole new fic. Sorry!

**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership over Twilight or August Rush...

* * *

_**Listen. Can you hear it? The music. I can hear it everywhere. In the wind; in the air; in the light. It's all around us. All you have to do is open yourself up. All you have to do; is listen.**_

* * *

**Prologue: Place of Peace**

**Bella's POV**

Mum and that man were fighting again.

I could hear them from down the hall. They thought I was asleep, tired from the day's activities, but I wasn't. How could I have been with them yelling at each other? They were supposed to love one another and yet they'd always fight. I've seen couples in the park. They're all happy with big smiles on their faces; but not Mum and him.

They thought I didn't notice them drifting apart, but it's become so obvious that I'd be stupid to ignore it.

They've only been together for a few months; just like all the other guys in Mum's life. I don't even know his name. Mum told me it, but I didn't bother to listen. What's the point if he's just going to leave soon enough?

Oh God. They're getting louder. I thought for a second that was my mother screaming something at him. And I heard a crash; I hoped she was all right.

Wait. God… The church!

I felt a smile turn up my lips for the first time in ages. I was in my bedclothes, so I quickly put on some jeans and a t-shirt. Glancing out my window, I could see the wind blowing through the trees. It must be cold out. I grabbed my coat and pulled on my shoes.

Now it was only a matter of getting outside.

I crept slowly out of my room, tiptoeing down the corridor. Their shadows danced along the far wall and their voices were much clearer out here. I blocked them out, not wanting to hear the obscurities they were shouting. Moving silently, I ran to the back door. They didn't see me; they were too busy fighting.

My hand closed around the doorknob and I twisted once. I slipped outside and shut the door carefully.

All I could hear was the wind howling. I almost smiled at the relief. But then, I realised that they could still drag me back inside. And so, I sprinted down the street, following the pathway to the church.

When I walked inside I saw the choir talking amongst themselves. I could see familiar faces, and waved when I was in their sight. I came here every Sunday, simply because it got me away from the house.

I sat down in one of the back left benches, only watching them. And then they began singing, harmonising with every sound.

I couldn't stop my smile this time.


	2. Chapter 1: Someone New

**AN:** Reminder! All of these chappies will be quite short! Sorry again :( But guess who's introduced in this chapter? ;]

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing...

* * *

**Chapter 1: Someone New**

**Bella's POV**

I had been here for a while now; it was getting even darker outside. I knew that Mum wouldn't be worried – she never checked on me during the night.

At the moment, little Hope was singing. She had such a lovely voice…

I had a passion for music. I could hear it everywhere. Unfortunately, my mother didn't like it at all. She said she preferred the quiet. (I thought this ironic seeing as she yelled so much.) But, because of her obvious distaste, I was never allowed to play any instruments, or even sing. I would occasionally hum to myself, but only if I was alone. I was eleven years old and had been deprived of music my whole life.

Suddenly, I saw a movement out of my left eye. Turning, I saw that there was boy standing there, watching the choir as well. He seemed in awe at the music, like me. He appeared to be roughly my age, give or take a year. He had mousy brown hair like me, but where I had chocolate brown eyes, he had striking blue ones. They were rather pretty.

He noticed me then, shying away when he saw me looking at him. I smiled kindly and patted the bench beside me. He was hesitant, but eventually he sat down, leaving a small gap between us.

"Hi," I whispered, unwilling to interrupt the music.

"Hello," he whispered back.

"Do you like music?" I gestured to the choir.

He nodded amiably, "Very much so."

I glanced at the singers and then back at him. "Do you play anything?"

"Not exactly," he frowned. "I played the guitar for a week or so, but I've haven't played anything before or since then."

I didn't understand completely, but decided not to comment. "I don't play anything. Always wanted to, but Mum doesn't like music."

He gaped as if horrified (though with good reason). "How can she not like music?"

I shook my head, "I have no idea. I love it. It always comforts me."

"Me too," he smiled.

I returned the smile and held out my hand. "I'm Isabella. You can call me Bella though."

"August," he said, shaking my hand.

We smiled at each other again and turned back to the choir. Hope was singing with her angelic voice. She looked over to us and smiled at me. When she saw August she looked confused but kept on belting out the lyrics to the hymn. August had a little grin on his face as he listened.

I sat and pondered him. I wasn't sure why, but he seemed special. He said he loved music. Maybe… maybe he hears it too. I would have to ask. But not right now. For now, I would enjoy the serenity of the church and revel in it. For now I would pray. Pray for the quiet that Mum talks about but never ensues. Pray for the music that would hopefully, someday, always surround me; and if I prayed hard enough, it just might.


	3. Chapter 2: Mystery Man

**AN: **Been quite busy lately, but I'm gonna try to get more of the story up today :] Thank you for all the reviews; love you guys! xx**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I have no ownership over anything.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mystery Man**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next day to the sound of light filtering through my window and curtains. And before you say that's crazy; it's not. I could hear it – everywhere.

Last night I had stayed at the church for ages, chatting with August and Hope. Apparently, August had run away. He said that he didn't know where his parents were and was trying to find them when this man called 'Wizard' took him in. He told me of a boy named Arthur and how they had helped him by letting August play the guitar.

He didn't say much else, and it wasn't long before I had to leave. After I had bid them all goodbye, I ran home and crawled into bed, going unnoticed by Mum. Before I went to sleep I thought some more about the boy I had met. August was going to stay at the church and sleep under Hope's bed. Hopefully he was all right.

And so, when I bounced into the kitchen, the first thing I said to my mother was, "Can we go to church today?"

She just laughed. "Honey, it isn't a Sunday. You have school."

My face dropped instantly but she didn't see. I forgot about school. None of the kids liked me because I could hear the music and they couldn't. I had gotten angry once and called some boy deaf. I was given detention and the school rang my mother. _Not_ a good day.

* * *

During lunch I had asked my teacher what she'd been humming during class. She told me it was a lullaby. It didn't surprise me that she was humming one; she was expecting a baby soon. She told me it was called 'Hush Little Baby' and taught me the words and tune.

And so, that was what I was humming on the way home.

I was sitting beside Hope on the bus. It stopped by the church and when I got out, waving goodbye to Hope, I paused. Mum wouldn't care too much if I was late. I could always give her some excuse. With a newfound smile, I skipped towards the holy building and walked inside.

No one was in the main hall so I went round back. I passed by some people, but they all looked busy so I left them alone. I was wandering down the corridor when I came upon the music room.

Peering inside, I was startled when I saw tons of papers littered everywhere. They all had what I thought was piano notes on them. But who could have written them? No one in the church was that good at playing the piano, except Jimmy; the pianist in the choir. But he couldn't have written them; he wasn't _in _the church today. There were only several that were. Reverend James, some of the adults from the choir, and… But that's when it became clear.

August could hear it too.


	4. Chapter 3: My Own Prodigy

**AN:** I remember that when I wrote this chappy, I was just bursting with the cuteness of these two ;]

**Disclaimer:** No profit; no ownership. Simple enough?

* * *

**Chapter 3: My Own Prodigy**

**Bella's POV**

I walked back down the hallway and heard a melody of music. Following it, I looked up at the organ and saw… August.

He was grinning uncontrollably as he played, without a care in the world.

From behind me, I heard frantic murmuring. I turned only slightly, unwilling to face away from the beautiful sounds. Reverend James was being dragged along by Hope as she muttered to him. They both stopped when they heard August. We all stood there transfixed as this boy, August Rush, (who hadn't ever _touched _an organ before), played a masterpiece.

I could just tell he would do well in the future.

I was sat on my bed, listening to my Mum fight with that man again. When would she realize that I could hear them as clear as I could hear the music? After a few minutes I had made up my mind. I was going to the church again.

I wanted to see August. Earlier, when we found him playing the organ, Reverend James mentioned to Hope and I about enrolling him at Julliard. I doubted he knew though. Well, I'm not going to ruin the surprise.

When I arrived I heard the choir singing again. I waved as I passed them and most waved or just smiled back. I carried on down the hallway until I found August. He was by the piano, tapping a few of the keys. I went and sat beside him on the stool.

He looked up and grinned at me. "Hello, Bella."

I felt a blush cross my cheeks. He was quite cute… No! Don't think about that! I tried to ignore my embarrassment and replied with, "Hi."

August glanced back down and played a small tune. I began to feel curious.

"How do you do it?" I asked him.

He frowned. "Do what?"

"Create the music."

"I just… listen." He played the tune again. I smiled a little.

"Do you hear it too?"

His eyes flashed up to mine. My smile grew, as did my blush. I looked down at the piano, letting my hair cover my hair. I pushed down some keys. They got higher as I went.

"Do you know what the notes are?" I questioned him, still avoiding his stare.

I felt more than saw him nod, and he placed his fingers on the piano.

"There's a scale," he explained. "A, B, C, D, E, F and G." He continued with the black keys, and by the time he was finished, I was already trying to imitate the tune he was playing a minute ago.

When I looked up I found his beautiful eyes searching mine. I blushed once again.

"You're like me," he stated softly, keeping eye contact. "You can hear the music."

I nodded shyly and looked back down. I was a little shocked when he put his hand on mine.

"Good." He smiled sweetly. "It means we're not alone."


	5. Chapter 4: Musical Teachings

**AN: **This is a longer one, so enjoy! :D**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Blah, blah, blah, I own nothing...

* * *

**Chapter 4: Musical Teachings**

**Bella's POV**

A couple of weeks later, Evan and I were sitting cross-legged on the floor in the church's music room. He was telling me about what it was like at Julliard. He said he was happy there but sad that there was no one his own age, which I learnt was a year older than me.

He had told me the truth about trying to find his parents and how he thought that if he kept playing, then they might hear him. (Hence the reason I now called him Evan when we were alone.) I was behind him one hundred percent of the way.

He suddenly grinned. "Want to see what I'm writing so far?"

I nodded enthusiastically. Evan quickly jumped up and ran to get his notebook. When he came back he sat down really close to me, so close that my cheeks tinted pink, and showed me his notes.

"I'm a little stuck here," he pointed. I furrowed my brow, still staring at the work.

I picked up a pencil and started to jot down different symbols. Evan gazed intently at me and then the notebook once I was finished. He smiled.

"You're brilliant," he complimented. My cheeks turned from pink to red. He thought for a moment. "You should come to Julliard with me."

I nearly choked. "What?"

"Well, you can hear it too. And you just helped me write some of my rhapsody. I bet you could have written it all and made it a lot better!" he exclaimed, and then he blushed a little. (Good to know I'm not the only one to do that.)

I shook my head hurriedly. "No, no. _You're _brilliant. And plus, my mum would never allow it."

He frowned for a second. "Why don't you ever talk about your parents? They're the ones who gave you the music."

I bit my lip. "No they didn't. My dad hates music as much as my mum does."

"Well," he struggled for words, "what are they like?"

"My parents are divorced. My dad lives in Forks, Washington – my birthplace – and he's the Chief of Police. My mum doesn't really work that much, just part time in this shop, and she bounces from one boyfriend and city to another."

"Who do you think gave you the music then?" he wondered.

I smiled. "I like to think it was the angels."

* * *

The next day, I dropped by the church on my way home from school. I was happy because it was my last day. As I walked in, Evan ran over to me.

"Bella! Guess what!" he exclaimed.

I smiled at his excitement. "What?"

"I finished my rhapsody and the school wants me to perform it for a concert! They said _thousands _of people will hear it!" He took my hands and squeezed them with a grin. "My parents might hear it!"

"That's great!" I enthused, hugging him.

He pulled back and held me at arm's length. "You have to be in it!"

"What? No," I shook my head, "I couldn't…"

"Of course you could! What do you want to play?"

"August, I can't play any instruments. And I'll be too nervous," I shook my head again.

"Well, what about singing?" he tried.

I just kept shaking my head.

"Come on!" he insisted. "Sing something!"

I looked down. "I don't know any songs."

"You have to know at least _one_."

I frowned in concentration. "I guess I know _one _song."

"Sing it," he encouraged.

I took a deep breath.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word; Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird. If that mockingbird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring…"

I carried on, and when I finished the song I glanced up at Evan's face. He was grinning widely.

"You're perfect."

I coloured like a tomato, but thankfully he didn't notice as he dragged me over to the choir.

"Hope," he mouthed.

She nodded and put a finger up to the rest of the choir and then rushed over to us.

"What's up?"

"I want Bella to accompany you in my rhapsody," he said.

Hope grinned. "Great! I'll teach you what to sing."

And with that, she pulled me away from the others and into the empty music room.


	6. Chapter 5: Sudden Shocks

**AN: **Did you know we're just over halfway through the story? Hehehe.**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing's mine. Simple as.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sudden Shocks**

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting at dinner with Mum, picking at my food. I was mentally debating whether or not I should tell her that I was going to be in a public concert. It was only a couple of days away.

"I have a new friend," I blurted out.

Mum looked up, startled. She soon relaxed again though. "Oh, really? That's nice, honey. What's their name?"

I didn't think he would want me to say Evan Taylor, so I told her, "August Rush."

"What an interesting name," Mum mused.

I nodded. "Yeah… You know, he's a prodigy."

"A prodigy?" she repeated, intrigued. "What kind?"

Ah, this wasn't going to go well.

"A musical prodigy."

"Hm."

See? Great, I don't think telling her about the concert would be a good idea.

Suddenly, she changed the subject. "I think you should visit Charlie now that school's finished."

I tried my best not to grimace. "Okay. I'll call Dad and tell him. When should I go?"

"Actually," she stood up with her plate and walked over with it to the sink, "I already booked your flight."

I raised my eyebrows at her back. Normally I handled anything like that; I was the responsible one in our relationship.

She continued, "You're leaving on Saturday. I won't be able to drive you there, so you'll have to take a taxi to the airport. The plane leaves at one o'clock. Charlie will be waiting for you in Seattle."

I stared at her with my mouth wide open. She turned back to me and giggled at my expression.

I didn't listen to what she said next, just went to my room and collapsed on the bed.

How did I get such bad luck? Really, how? I have to be on a plane on the same day of the concert. Considering that Evan's rhapsody starts at approximately six PM and my flight's at one; I won't be there. What do I do?

* * *

Later that night, I snuck out once again and went to the church. I had to tell Evan.

When I got there it was awfully quiet. The choir wasn't singing; in fact, I couldn't see them at all. I walked down the hallway and came across Reverend James. He looked exhausted.

"Oh, Bella," he noticed me. "I guess you haven't heard."

I frowned in worry. "What's the matter?"

"It's August."

It took me a minute to reply. "What do you mean? What's wrong with August?"

He sighed and rested a hand on my shoulder. "He's lost."

"_Lost?_" I near screeched.

He put a finger to his lips, "Sh, sh. Julliard called and said that some man came to their rehearsal. He claimed to be August's father and took him away."

My eyes widened. Who would have done that? Wait. Wizard! That crafty man! He just wants more money! I hope Evan isn't hurt…

"Reverend James, do you think he'll be all right?"

A sad smile tugged at his mouth. "As long as we pray for him."

I nodded solemnly and excused myself. I went back to the main hall and sat at a bench. Holding my hands together, I leaned forward.

"Dear God," I whispered into the air, "please let him be safe and find his way. Please let the music guide him. Amen."


	7. Chapter 6: Anxiety Calls

**AN: **I know some people aren't religious, but I just wanted to remind everyone that religion pays quite a big part in this movie, and therefore, also this story :] Oh, and we've got a change in POVs in this chappy!**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Of course I own Twilight and August Rush! (Idiots...)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Anxiety Calls**

**Bella's POV**

Today's the day. I had thought of a plan, and I was going through with it. I got out my suitcase and put my white dress, my white cardigan and my white shoes inside. That's all I needed, and it's not like Mum would check.

When I left my room she was waiting for me. She took my hand and grabbed my suitcase, pulling it along as she walked me to the bus stop. Along the way I saw loads of posters advertising the concert. It only made me more determined.

When we came to a halt Mum embraced me tightly.

"Have fun," she told me, and pecked me on the cheek. "Don't forget to call once you're settled."

I could only nod. She said her farewells and hurried off to work, waving as she went. As soon as she rounded the corner, I took off.

Hope brushed my hair for me and added in some small plaits after I did the same for her. I had already donned my white clothing, as had she.

"Do you think he'll make it?" she asked as we went to find Reverend James. I knew she meant Evan.

"Of course he will," I assured her. I grinned, "As long as you prayed."

She giggled.

I was standing behind the massive curtain, listening to the pianist, Lionel Wigram, play his symphony. It was beautiful, but nowhere near as good as I knew Evan's would be.

There were thousands of people in the audience, just as he said there would be. Hope stood beside me, her hand clutching mine. I tried my best to look brave for her, but I was too anxious. Only an hour was left until the rhapsody.

Please, God, let him be here.

* * *

**Renée's POV**

"Swan!" I heard my manager call. I looked up from the shelf I was stacking, a little disgruntled that my last name was still that of my ex-husband's. He held out a phone to me. "Call for you."

Frowning, I put my ear to it. "Hello?"

"Oh, thank God. Renée, its Charlie. Listen, did Bella decide to stay behind?"

"No, why?" I questioned, concerned.

"She isn't here! She didn't get off the plane, Renée! I don't know where she is," he said frantically.

I almost had a heart attack. "All right, all right. I'll go back to my place and look for her. Stay calm!"

Practically sprinting to the door, I threw the phone to my manager, along with an excuse, and ran back home.

I scoured through every room but there was no sign of her. Thinking quickly, I rushed to the bus stop. She wasn't there either! Close to sobbing, I ran to the church. She had said something about visiting there recently. But I couldn't find her.

I shuffled outside and sat down on a sidewalk bench miserably. Putting my head in my hands, I cried until my eyes were red and sore. When I looked back up, I saw a large blue ad for some concert. I didn't pay it a second thought; but then my eye got caught on something. A name.

August Rush…


	8. Chapter 7: Sacred Reunions

**AN: **Only the epilogue left now, AHHHH! :D Another change in POVs, guys, heads up!**  
**

**Disclaimer: **So sad, but I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sacred Reunions**

**Bella's POV**

The cellist, Lyla Novacek, was really good. She had just finished her piece. When she played I could tell she put her heart and soul into it. It was almost as if she were waiting for something – though I'm not sure what.

I heard the Julliard woman announce Evan's rhapsody. I only squeezed my eyes shut and prayed for a miracle.

"Am I late?"

I whirled around and almost suffocated him.

"You're here!" I exclaimed. "You're okay!"

He rubbed my back gently and I felt him nod against my hair. "Yeah, I'm here, and I'm great."

I smiled at him and motioned for Hope to tell them of his arrival. She hurried off.

"So, August Rush," I looked at him, "are you ready for your parents to hear you?"

He smiled. "I was born ready."

We all took our places onstage and waited. The crowd was silent, patient for the music to start. I nodded happily in encouragement to Evan when he glanced at me, and then he began.

It was so magnificent. I watched in awe as he conducted his call for his parents. I could only hope that they'd listen.

I knew by their faces that the audience loved it. My and Hope's part came at the end. And so, when Evan reached it, we took a deep breath and let them all hear us too.

* * *

**Renée's POV**

I nearly barrelled into someone again as I made my way hastily toward the concert. I wasn't completely sure if she'd be there, but it was the last thing I could think of. She's loyal; she most likely stayed behind to watch her friend.

On my way I called Charlie and told him what was happening. When he asked me where I was heading to though, I couldn't reply.

Two voices, those of angels, had reached my ears. The melody that laced beneath them was inspiring, but it was them that held my attention. One of them sounded so… familiar.

My eyes opening wide in shock, I turned to the stage. There, stood at the back, were two little girls singing.

And one of them was my Bella.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

After Evan had finished his rhapsody, the crowd broke into applause. But I could see that he wasn't listening. He was staring with fixed concentration at a couple in the front.

One of them was Lyla Novacek, the cellist, and the other was a tall, handsome man. I wasn't sure on why Evan was staring, but when he grinned adorably, I didn't care.

If he was happy, then something good _must _have occurred. And that was good enough for me.


	9. Epilogue: A Happy Ending

**AN: **Last chappy, guys! A big thank you goes out to everyone who read the story! Hopefully I can write up a good sequel that will be a fair bit longer than this fic ;] It won't be posted for ages, I'm afraid, but I'll get there. Enjoy, everyone!**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Yes, yes, I have nothing to gain. Oh well.

* * *

**Epilogue: A Happy Ending**

**Bella's POV**

Two months later, I was attending Julliard with Evan. Mum had been won over by the combined efforts of me, Evan, Lyla and that tall guy, Louis.

As it turns out, Lyla and Louis were Evan's parents. He moved in with them too, and they will soon be getting married. Like Evan said, why wait when they're in love?

No matter what happens now though, I will always look back to that night. It had changed so much.

After the performance, Arthur (the boy Evan had told me about) had come up to him. They had talked for a little while and, eventually, Evan convinced him to be adopted. Arthur said that he always wanted to be, but he was afraid that his new parents wouldn't approve of his love for music and that they would take it away.

This child councillor, Richard Jeffries, was also at the concert. Hope introduced me to him as her uncle. Apparently, he lost his kids and wife to a car crash, so he doted upon her like a daughter. In the end, it was him who took in Arthur. They lived not too far from my house.

The only loose thread was that Wizard character. When the police looked for him, he was gone. All of the children that he'd taken in and stole hard-earned money from were sent to the orphanage or back to the parents they'd stupidly run away from.

All of this crazy stuff happened in such a short time. It amazed me, to be honest. Evan always told me that it was an adventure he was grateful to have had, but I personally thought it was a little too much drama.

I just hoped that my future would be less exciting.

* * *

_**The music is all around us. All you have to do; is listen.**_


End file.
